Would You Go With Me?
by Countrygirl09
Summary: Gage finds the perfect way to ask Sydney a very important question. Songfic if you didn't guess already


**Would You Go With Me?**

Disclaimer: I have no claim on Walker, Texas Ranger or Josh Turner's song.

Summary: Gage finds the perfect way to ask Sydney and very important question.

Everyone was at CD's for the annual Christmas celebration. Walker, Alex, Erika, Trivette and Sydney were all watching Angela and the other children tear through the gifts many people worked hard on. But for Gage, the children didn't even exist, no on did except for his beautiful girlfriend of six months. He had finally asked Sydney out and naturally she said yes. Now his mind was on something else.

A week ago, he stopped at the jewelry store and bought the most beautiful diamond engagement ring. Tonight he planned on popping the question and giving it to her. He wasn't sure what her reaction would be so he had to figure out a way to make his offer completely irresistible.

Finally all the children were done ripping away the wrapping paper from their gifts and it was the adult's turn to clean up the mess. Gage was staring into space, trying to find a solution to his dilemma, when Sydney walked up to him. Naturally, he didn't hear when she spoke to him.

"Gage, you there?" No answer. "Earth to Gage, come in Gage." Still no answer. "Gage, snap out of it!" This time she punched his arm and this time she got a response.

"Huh? What were you saying Syd?"

"Geez Gage. I said help me with some of this mess."

"Oh sorry. I just have a lot on my mind tonight."

"Obviously," Syd said under her breath.

They set to work cleaning up the mess and when they were done Walker fired up the ole jukebox. Soon everyone was dancing and then it hit Gage, problem solved. After the song was over he set up the next song. Then Gage asked Sydney to dance and she graciously accepted.

_**Would you go with me**_

_**If we rolled down streets of fire?**_

_**Would you hold onto me tighter**_

_**As the summer sun got higher?**_

_**If we rolled from town to town**_

_**And never shut it down?**_

_**Would you go with me**_

_**If we were lost in fields of clover?**_

_**Would we walk even closer**_

_**Until the trip was over?**_

_**And would it be ok**_

_**If I didn't know the way?**_

"Syd," Gage started.

"Yeah Gage," Syd replied taking her head from his chest to look into his eyes.

_**If I gave you my hand**_

_**Would you take it and make me**_

_**The happiest man in the world?**_

_**If I told you my heart**_

_**Couldn't beat one more minute**_

_**Without you girl**_

_**Would you accompany me**_

_**To the edge of the sea?**_

_**Let me know**_

_**If your really a dream**_

_**I love you so**_

_**So, would you go with me?**_

"Well I've been thinking about some things…"

"I know. You've been preoccupied all night," Sydney said, getting curious.

_**Would you go with me**_

_**If we rode the clouds together?**_

_**Could you not look down forever?**_

_**If you were lighter than a feather**_

_**Oh, and if I set you free**_

_**Would you go with me?**_

"Yeah I know. That's why I put on this song. I love you so much and I was wondering… Will you go with me?"

_**If I gave you my hand**_

_**Would you take it and make me**_

_**The happiest man in the world?**_

_**If I told you my heart**_

_**Couldn't beat one more minute**_

_**Without you girl**_

_**Would you accompany me**_

_**To the edge of the sea?**_

_**Help me tie up the ends of a dream?**_

_**I gotta know**_

_**Would you go with me?**_

_**I love you so**_

_**So, would you go with me?**_

"Wait, did you just ask me what I think you asked me?"

"I think so… so?"

"Hmm could you please restate the question?" Sydney asked.

By now everyone was watching, knowing what was finally happening between the two Rangers obviously made for each other.

"Sydney Cooke," Gage started, kneeling down on his knee, "I love you. Will you marry me?"

"YES!" Sydney exclaimed, pulling him up into an embrace. As they kissed, a cheer erupted in the group. Finally Sydney and Gage had found their soul mate, their lover for life… each other.

THE END

A/N: So what did you think?

The song is Would You Go With Me by Josh Turner


End file.
